


Kiss me

by SirensInTheDungeon



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smutlet, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, there is seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensInTheDungeon/pseuds/SirensInTheDungeon
Summary: Audrey, Morgan and Sebastian celebrate Sebastian's birthday.





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I just watched this movie today and I needed to write porn for the three of them. I've taken liberty to give Morgan the label of Bi because we never really get told who she is attracted to. I mean aside for Gillian Anderson but can we blame her. I left the theater knowing that I had to write this so here it is.

                “Come back to bed Sebastian.” Audrey purred as she shifted positions to kiss Morgan’s chest, relishing in the moans that were exchanged for the touch of her lips. She hummed as she began kissing down Morgan’s torso, stopping to tease her right nipple and then her left. She never understood her feelings for her best friend until Sebastian came along. He had been the first to suggest that their friendship had been far beyond a normal friendship and maybe it was meant to be more.

                “You’re doing too much thinking and not enough kissing Audrey I swear if you don’t continue I will kill you and I’ve killed many people.” Morgan sighed in frustration as Audrey stopped making her feel great and started thinking all over the place. She looked over at Sebastian as he watched them, clearly enjoying the view. She raised an eyebrow before pointing at Audrey, giving him an obvious _can you believe her_ look as she watched him roll a condom onto his already hard cock. She yelped in surprise when Audrey lightly bit her nipple, scratching her nails along Morgan’s thighs. “Oh, now you’re just fighting dirty!”

                “What are you going to do about it Freeman?” Audrey taunted as went back to kissing down Morgan’s torso, dipping her tongue into her belly button teasingly when she reached it. She shuddered when she felt Sebastian’s warm hand sliding up her spine, his other hand curling around her hip. A moan was ripped from her when Sebastian rubbed the head of his cock along her slit teasingly. “Oh, don’t you take her side Sebastian.”

                “I’m not taking anyone’s side I’m just joining in on the fun, now why don’t you put your mouth to good use and make our dear Miss Freeman moan your name.” Sebastian husked as he slowly eased into her, a groan slipped from his lips when he was perfectly settled inside of her. They were his perfect partners, not only in the field but also in bed. He never would have guessed that a year ago this is how his life would turn out. He had only wanted to save their lives but the more time they had spent together the more he had cared about both of them.

                “Oh, fuck Audrey, Jesus Christ you’re going to fucking kill me if you keep that up.” Morgan babbled as Audrey began to tease her clit with the tip of her tongue. Years of knowing everything about each other had made their sex life extraordinary, they knew exactly what worked for each other and what didn’t. She moaned as she lifted her hips desperately trying to get more of Audrey’s mouth on her.

                Audrey gasped as Sebastian thrust his hips just right before sucking Morgan’s swollen clit into her mouth, carefully pushing two fingers into her slick opening. She alternated the thrust of her fingers to pressure of her suction, slowing her ministrations as Morgan’s walls began to flutter and her thighs began to shake signaling her building orgasm. She laved open mouth kisses against Morgan’s thighs as Sebastian slid his hand around her hip to caress her clit, putting just enough pressure to start her on the upward climb to her orgasm.

                “Audrey if you stop now FRIENDSHIP OVER!” Morgan whined as she desperately tried to guide Audrey’s head back to her vagina. She had been so close and now Audrey was stopping, why did she stop! She moaned in relief when Audrey returned to her previous activities, the vibrations of her moans as Sebastian fucked Audrey amplifying the feeling of her tongue on her clit.

                Morgan let out at a silent scream as her orgasm washed over her, her muscles contracting and relaxing. She weakly pushed Audrey away when the stimulation had become too much, keeping her fingers buried in her hair as Audrey reached her own orgasm with her head pillowed on Morgan’s thigh. “We should almost die more often, it makes for some fun recovery days.”

Sebastian grunted softly as he orgasmed, still buried inside Audrey. He peppered the back of her shoulders with kisses grinning as Audrey began to laugh at Morgan’s comment. Her chuckled when she pulled away and crawled up Morgan’s body to press a kiss to her lips. He moved to discard the condom after neatly tying it off. “I have to agree with Miss Freeman.”

“Of course, you agree with me now shut up and come back to bed before we kick you out of the hotel room naked for wasting our time.” Morgan demanded, absently carding her fingers through Audrey’s hair. She gave Sebastian a chaste kiss when he finally laid beside them, grinning when he laid with his arm across the both of them.

“Happy Birthday Sebastian.” Both women chorused when the three of them were settled, all of their legs tangled together.

 


End file.
